Brothers
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Lo que siente Ace hacia su hermano y como con la llegada de Luffy Ace cambia.


Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con un One-shot de One Piece, la verdad es que soy fan de la serie desde hace siglos, pero hasta que me he aventurado a escribir algo...pero buebo el caso es que aquí está.

Posible **Spoiler: **No sé como va la gente con la serie y no quiero ser yo la que chafe nada, así que con ir al día con el manga bien y si se prefiere via anime, con llegar al 503 (que no sé si está por ahí o no) creo que es suficiente, tampoco es que haya mucho spoiler (casi nada), pero lo yo idgo por si las moscas.

**Disclaimer:** Eiichito Oda y yo diferimos en un punto, yo no hubiera matado a Ace.

* * *

><p><em>'¿Qué pasaría si Roger tuviera un hijo?'<em>

Era una pregunta que solía hacer. ¿Para qué? Para saber si merecía la pena vivir, ver un nuevo amancer; para saber si era culpable de algún crimen; para saber si debía tirarse a un lago lejano donde nadie encontrara su cadáver.

Todos le respondían lo mismo, tal vez no con las mismas palabras, pero el significado venía a ser el mismo: No se merecía vivir, debía morir, debía ir pensando en buscar aquel lago mencionado anteriormente.

Y con ese tipo de frases fue creciendo Ace, sin importarle si vivía o moría; si había que cruzar un puente colgante y viejo que llegaría a su fin si alguien ponía un pie encima, él lo cruzaba; si había que pasar por una charca infestada de cocodrilos, él pasaba a la otra orilla. Nunca se preocupó por su vida, si ese día se moría, bienvenido era, si no, bien podía ser al día siguiente.

Pero en el fondo, cuando hacía esa pregunta tenía la vana esperanza de que alguien-quien fuese-le dijera _'¿Un hijo de Roger? Pues no me importaría conocerlo'_ o algo por el estilo, y se prometió en secreto que si alguien le decía que no pasaba nada por ser hijo de Roger, que disfrutara de la vida que sus padres le habían dado, aunque no estuviese con ellos, tendría su eterna amistad.

Lo que nunca, jamás en la vida imagino fue que la persona que le dijera que ser hijo de Roger era _genial_ fuera un niño tres años más pequeño que él, con una ridículo sombrero de paja, con una sonrisa de bobalicón que no podía con ella y que para colmo, se pasaba todo el día siguiéndoles a él y a Sabo. Jamás, ni en sus más descavellados sueños. Por que Luffy era un enano, cargante, estúpido, pesado, insufrible, insoportable...pesado, estúpido, insoportable, cargante, enano, insufrible...estúpido, enano, insoportable, insufrible, pesado, cargante y...idiota y tonto, sobre todo tonto y bobo.

Pero, aunque le costó admitirlo en el fondo-muy, muy, muy, pero que muuuuuuuy en el fondo-Ace sentía que le debía algo a Luffy. ¿Porqué? Pues por que a pesar de ser toda esa gama de adjetivos utilizados anteriormente y sin repetición alguna, Luffy había conseguido que esa aura de frialdad que envolvía a Ace fuera desapareciendo poco a poco, por que a pesar de sus defectos Luffy sentía cariño por Ace y amor y admiración-sobretodo aldmiración-disfrutaba con su compañía y le necesitaba, Luffy no tenía padres, solo a un abuelo (pero que estaba centrado en la búsqueda y captura de piratas en el Grand Line), en eso se parecían. Luffy necesitaba a alguien, le necesitaba, sobretodo desde la muerte de Sabo. Y él también necesitaba a Luffy. Po que además, Luffy hacía que hasta el más pesimista del mundo sonriera, conseguía ese tipo de cosas sin proponérselo, tan solo con su forma de ser ingenua e infantil, alegre y gracias a esa forma de ser entablaba amistad con cualquiera, lo que le hacía tener amigos, cientos de amigos.

Y así fue como Ace consideró a Luffy como un amigo primero y como un hermano después. Y se prometió a sí mismo que le cuidaría pasase lo que pasase, que le protegería, aunque el precio fuese muy alto, por que Luffy había sido el primero, Luffy había sido la primera persona que le había dicho que no pasaba nada por ser el hijo de Gold D. Roger.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? (Al final no hay mucho spoiler, solo en la mención del disclaimer (muerte de Ace) y la muerte de Sabo)<p>

La verdad es que me ha pasado una cosa muy divertida y es que cuando tenía terminado el fic y tenía que darle a _save_ va y se borra todo (y casi me da un paro cardíaco), suerte que tengo buena memoria y he intentado reescribir palabra por palabra lo que había escrito al principio y la verdad es que no me ha quedado tan mal XD

**Mitsuki Sakurai**.


End file.
